


Welcome to Camp!

by BlueJazzyMan



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJazzyMan/pseuds/BlueJazzyMan
Summary: Sam Wellstone is an average 14 year old who just wants to spend his summer in front of the tv playing video games. Unfortunately for him, his mom signed him up for camp for the entire summer. Might as well make the most of the situation, right?





	Welcome to Camp!

The bus smelled like moldy cheese, one kid was live action roleplaying by herself, another was wearing a fishbowl on his head, and the bus driver had a literal hook for a hand. So the day was starting great.


End file.
